


Would it Bug You If I Hug You

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Awkward, Canon Era, M/M, pre-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Would it Bug You If I Hug You

Crutchie walked away from the distribution table, counting his papes. After the strike had ended the day before the staff had switched around. If Crutchie was a paper short he was willing to bet on getting the new guy to fix the mistake. Before the power trip set in like it had with the Delancys.

"Hey?"

Crutchie turned around and saw Davey standing behind him, waving.

“Hey, Davey, right?”

Davey stepped closer till Crutchie had to look up to see his face. “Yeah, hi.”

“You good, buddy?”

“Yes. Thank you. Are you?” asked Davey.

“Yup.”

“Good.” Davey looked up at something behind Crutchie. “I just...I didn’t get a chance to say anything yesterday. You know, after...” Davey leaned over and hugged Crutchie.

“Oh, hey,” said Crutchie. “Thanks.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.”

Davey pulled away. “Les is waiting in line. Bye.” Davey jogged away.

Crutchie watched him leave as the side of his mouth crept up. “Bye, Dave.”


End file.
